White Death
by Akuri-Chan
Summary: there's an Inuyasha look alike wreaking havoc everywhere, and that's just the beginning!!! Read and review; PG13 for violence and cussing


Another half-breed haunted my dreams. He smelled familiar, looked familiar. Yet every time he turned around, I'd wake up; back to the harsh reality of having been abandoned at birth.  
  
Survival of the fittest. The number 1 and only law around here. And I and the fittest.  
  
"AAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Hioro Katsuki, age 18, woke with a start. He'd been having weird dreams, as always. But these dreams were by far the weirdest yet! There would be a scarlet lake. Hioro would be at one side, and a mysterious figure on the other bank. The mystery figure had dog-like ears, and would be drenched in the red stuff. The thing would turn around, and the only thing Hioro would see were the blood red eyes glaring at him. His vision would go red too, and then he'd wake up.  
  
"Hio!! Play ball with me!" Koro threw a well-aimed ball at Hioro's face.  
  
"Alright! Give me a second!! I'll be right there with ya!"  
  
) A bit later.(  
  
"Hio! You're missing on purpose!" Koro accused.  
  
"I am not! See?" I aimed for the hoop, and missed by a mile. The ball went over the fence, and went into my neighbor's yard.  
  
"You get it!" Koro cried immediately.  
  
"Alright!" I went around the house, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello! Kagome's not here today! Got a broken arm!" and elderly man pelted out the second he opened the door.  
  
"Uh... I'm not here to see Kagome. My brother's basketball is in your backyard," The sun was setting.  
  
""Oh, Alright then. Go get it. But don't go down the well!" He led me toward the back."  
  
"'K!" I heard the guy. I got the basketball, tossed it over the fence, and headed toward the little shrine. The well, with pieces of paper stuck all over it, didn't look so dangerous. Naturally, I went down. There was nothing around, so I climbed back out.  
  
"See old man? The well isn't so. bad." I stopped abruptly. Dirt plain stretched out for miles in every direction. Several mounds of dirt were piled in the distance. I crept forward cautiously.  
  
The "mounds of dirt" were actually piles of human corpses!!! I gasped and jumped back. At that moment, I thought of the Dark ages of Japan. This must be it.  
  
A blood red pool was nearby. The moon was out, nearly full, and I could see a figure on the other side.  
  
"Weak humans! They don't deserve to live!" The figure was muttering. It's ears twitched, and it turned around. The creature was at me in a second. How could anyone/anything move so quickly?  
  
"A little spy, eh? Well, you spying days are over!!!" It cried, cracking its knuckles. Its eyes were blood red, and so was most of its hair and clothes. The monster looked human, except for dog-ears, extremely sharp canine teeth, and abnormally long, sharp nails.  
  
"AAAAAA!!! Wait!!" I screamed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What's going on!?"  
  
"You don't need to know. You're going to die anyways."  
  
"You're just a bad dream! You must be some horrible breeding mistake! Go away boy, eat someone else!" I rambled.  
  
"For you information, foolish human, I am not a breeding mistake. My father was a great dog demon! Nor am I a BOY!!!" She spat out the last word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "Now I can kill you!"  
  
"AAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, did you say something?" A girl's voice asked in the distance.  
  
"No, you must be hearing things," The new voice sounded like the one from the freaky dog girl!  
  
"But I heard people yelling!"  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know! Go see who's making it?"  
  
"Kagome's right, No one in their right minds would be out here right now!" A new voice!  
  
"Well, we are." A more childish voice this time.  
  
Kagome! She's the girl who's well I went through!!!  
  
"I smell a rat. Something here smells familiar." The dog- demon voice.  
  
" Really? You don't think Sessho-Maru would be here right now, would he?" Kagome asked.  
  
"BLAST!" The demon that attacked me grabbed the back of my shirt and jumped. When I opened my eyes, I was far off the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"Shut your trap or I'll drop you!"  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE!!!"I yelled. I don't think she heard me.  
  
) Later(  
  
"Stay here!" Demon girl ordered.  
  
"As if I could go anywhere!" I yelled back. My arms were tied behind my back, my legs tied against a wooden post.  
  
"Just stay!" And she left. Would she leave me here to rot? I scooted around and something cut against my arm. Ignoring the blood, I twisted and turned to grab the piece of metal. I sawed at the rope, and it eventually gave way. As soon as my hands were free, I started at my feet. My legs were free, and then to get out of the shack.  
  
) Mean while..(  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kaede cried. He was destroying the whole village! Was this Inuyasha? The look alike did not stop, however. He drew his sword, raised it. the slid it neatly back into the scabbard. He sniffed the air a couple times, then flew away. The village lay in ruins.  
  
"Kaede! We're ba--- What happened?" Kagome gasped at the scene of destruction before her eyes. One of the villagers fled to what was left of his home. Children that normally greeted Kagome and co. hid behind Kaede.  
  
"You! Get back here! Tell us what happened!" Inuyasha started for the fleeing villager.  
  
"Sit!" He flopped to the ground instantly. "Kaede, what happened?"  
  
) Meanwhile.(  
  
I unbolted the door and ran. I ignored the branches whipping at me face; ignored the bugs that attacked me mercilessly; ignored the blood streaming from my arms and legs. I just wanted to get out of here.  
  
) Meanwhile(  
  
"So Inuyasha came and attacked the village?" Miroku gasped.  
  
"But we were with him the whole time!"  
  
"Or at least someone that looked like him." Kaede sighed.  
  
"And sounded like you!" One of the children peeked out from behind Kaede,  
  
"And even attacked like you!" another kid.  
  
"An' had a sword just like yours!" the first kid.  
  
"." I frowned,  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure you don't have an evil twin?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course I don't!!! Don't make fun of me!!" I cracked my knuckles menacingly. "I'll find that bastard, and when I do, I'll kill him!"  
  
Just then, a teenager with shiny black hair stumbled into the room. His arms and legs were covered in long red cuts. He saw Inuyasha, gave a muffled whimper, and fainted.  
  
Sorry, that was a kind of weird ending. But anyways, That's the first chapter!!!!!! Whaddya think? Read and Review!!! 


End file.
